duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer and Psychic Character Creation
Character Creation Below you will find the rules for creating Sorcerers and Psychics in the Dusk setting. If you have any questions, feel free to contact the ST. Defining Traits Below are a number of traits that will help you define your character before asigning dots. 'Concept' : Every human (or kinfolk) is unique, but the concept of a character lets you get a handle on core motives and design elements. Remember that sorcerers and psychics spring from human and kinfolk stock and learn of a much broader world. Therefore, there's more to them than just their outlook on their supernatural abilities. Remember to define who this person was and is, how they live and lived and what their relation was or is with the mortal and Garou world (such as what you do for a living). A concept is largely fleshed out when the history is written. Writing down your concept is not required (though a history is), it's simply the first thinking step. . 'Societies' : Linear mages owe more of their knowledge of the metaphysical to their mentors and associates than most affinitive mages. There are always exceptions, but a sorcerer will most often continue to belong to the assembly of fellow students and master(s) who originally instructed them in their art. Examine the sorcerous societies in chapter four of the Sorcerer source book for some excellent suggestions and ideas, see if any fit your concept, and if not, feel free to use other accepted canon sources, or even make up your own (preferably with ST input). You should make sure any choices you make fit into the chronicle and with the rest of the players and room setting. Autonomous magicians still possess an origin, from those who have decided to leave the mystical organization that spawned their learning, to the rare self-taught wizard struggling through lost tomes or the nervious recipient of alien 'visitations'. Despite Nephandic claims to the contrary, nobody comes from a complete vacuum. : Its very important to remember that the stereotypical image of a typical member of a society is exactly that - stereotypes. Your character is a person first, not some faceless entity known to the world as a Cultist of Isis or an Order of Aeon Rites member. In fact, most people that your character knows probably arn't even aware of her sorcerous affiliations. To them, s/he is Chris or Tamika or Mr. Anderson. Magical teachings do come from a source, however, and that source colors the sorcerer with its own prejudices, beliefs and thoughts about the universe. They are still a sum greater than all those parts, and ultimately, it is the choice of the individual what to adopt and what to disguard. Of course, to close-minded individuals, bound up by their own vision of how the world works, they may be seen as exactly the stereotype. A government agent stumbling across the Star Council is certainly likely to see them as a bunch of crackpot UFO conspiracy theorists. : In addition, Dusk has some new Societies available for characters: *The Daughters of Mokosh *The Fiery Arrow . 'Kinfolk Status' : If making your character kinfolk is part of your concept, there are a few additional traits you will have to consider such as Breed (Garou, Bastet, etc.), Tribe, Camp (if applicable) knowledge of the Garou nation/Fera world, status and familial relationship are all important key factors. To make your Sorcerer kinfolk, you must take the Merit for it. Details for additional options and limitations for kinfolk during creation can be found here. . 'Nature and Demeanor' : Just as a character's Concept describes their job or place in society(s), the Nature and Demeanor flesh out the character's personality and motives. Obviously, people are too complex to be described in a couple of words, but you can establish some basic behaviors for your character with these Archtypes. The characters Nature represents her inward self, the hidden personal that reflects the characters true goals and meshes with the Essence to drive the individual forward. The Demeanor is a mask, a facade that the character wears in personality to show to the world. A list of available Archetypes can be found on pg. 96-101 in the Mage core book. You can also find an expanded list on Death Quaker's Resource Site. 'Essence' : The Essence is a roleplaying aspect that determines the direction of the character's magical inner self. You should choose an Essence fitting to your concept and society, as well as being aware that the influence of the Avatar is far subtler within the linear magic. If the Sorcerer ever comes to understand this influence consciously, he will likely experience it mostly as a force guiding him along certian paths of development (and potentially a full Awakening). There are four Essence archtypes to select from, as following. Dynamic. Pattern. Primordial. Questing. Descriptions for these can be found on pg. 94-95 of the Mage core book. : . Creating the Sheet 'Selecting Attributes' *Prioritize the three categories (7/5/3). *No statistics above five. *All Attributes start with one automatic dot *Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina *Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance *Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits . 'Selecting Abilities' *Prioritize the three categories (13/9/5) between Talents, Skills, and Knowledges. *Distribute your points one category at a time. *No statistics above three at this step (they may be increased above three with freebies). *In addition to the above, characters start with up to 3 dots in lores that directly correspond with their character type and or history. . 'Other Traits' *Characters start with a willpower of 5. *Backgrounds: Each character has 7 dots to distribute into backgrounds. Any background above 3 will require an explanation. 'Magical Traits' *'Paths: '''Characters have 5 dots to distribute into their Numina. *'Rituals: Characters begin with 3 free dots in Rituals; if the character is a psychic and has no Sorcery paths, those three points may be spent elsewhere. *Resonance Traits are not required, though welcome. One dot in Resonance is the norm for a starting character; an advanced character may have more. ' *'Mana: '''Characters start with a Mana pool equal to their Mana Background. With no points in the background, the character has no Mana. . 'Finishing Touches *'Merits and Flaws: '''A list of Merits & Flaws is available here; some of these apply to Sorcerers/Psychics as well. You cannot take more than 7 points in Flaws. *'Freebie Points: Characters get 15 freebie points to flesh out the character, with at least a paragraph of history a character receives an additional 10 freebie points. Additional freebie points may be awarded by the ST for exceptional history or development. '''Please track all freebie costs/spending on your sheet under the XP section. This is required for approval. . 'Freebie Point Costs' ''Note that in places these rules differ from book costs. '' *Attributes cost 5 per dot. *Abilities cost 2 per dot (normal or secondary). *Paths cost 7 per dot. *Backgrounds cost 1 per dot. *Rituals cost 1/dot. *Willpower costs 1 per dot. . Category:Sorcerer/Psychic Category:Creation